


Pearl

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, What Was I Thinking?, mermaid Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 少年和人鱼，一个发生在暑假的故事。





	Pearl

**1.**

每逢暑假，Padalecki一家都会到他们在海边的小屋里住上两个月，这是惯例。也不是说Jared不享受这种悠闲时光，只是他真的并非阳光与海滩的大粉丝。从几年前起他就变得不是特别喜欢游泳；可以的话他更偏好脚踏实地。

“海边也有很多好玩的，你应该跟我们一起去看看。”当Megan这麽笑眯眯地跟他说的时候，他只是随意地点点头，脑里浮现的“好玩”包括了在毒辣的太阳下堆沙堡丶捡贝壳以及往对方的脸上相互泼水，或许还有抱着蠢蠢的泳圈在海水里浮浮沉沉。不管还有什麽都好，在他的想像里绝对不包括倒在沙滩上的人影。

一开始他不觉得那是人影。他只觉得眼角捕捉到了一抹亮眼的灿金色——在好奇心驱使之下他快步走过去，发现那是被海水浸湿以後闪闪发亮的金色头发。

仰躺在沙滩上的金发少年光裸着上身，皮肤白得像从没接触过阳光一样。

Jared吓了一跳。对十六岁的少年来说，看见有人倒在海边的确已经足够他在短短一愣之後听着自己的心跳加速，但这不是吓得Jared愣在原地一动不动的主因。显然更重要的原因是：一，苍白的少年的手臂受了伤，从撕裂的伤口正在汨汨流出蓝色的血液；二，少年的下半身还浸在浅浅的海水里，一波又一波缓缓涌上的白色低浪冲刷着他布满绿色鳞片的尾巴。鱼一般的尾巴。

这肯定是一个恶作剧。Jared想。

他下了好大决心才逼出胆量，靠近水边蹲下来仔细端详少年；在相对自己显得更纤细更窄的腰身以下，少年浸在水里的尾巴上每一块鳞片都隔着一个个细浪折射着阳光。只要稍微挪动角度，光线就会把他的鳞片照耀成更透亮的湖水绿丶更温和的榛子绿色丶然後渐渐化为更幽深的暗绿，而尾巴末端的尾鳍是接近透明的淡绿色。

Jared听见自己吞下一口唾液，还有心脏噗通噗通地高速跳动的声音。无论这是谁的恶作剧又或者毫无幽默感的玩笑都好，他需要确认一下眼前的他——或者它——到底还有没有生命迹象，到底是真正的生物还只是过分仿真的人偶。说不定他应该跑回小屋找父亲帮忙，虽然他肯定会觉得自己疯了。Jared不知道自己应该怎麽做，它躺在沙滩上毫无动静，整张脸像白纸一样毫无血色，胸口并没有肉眼可见的起伏，而学校和书本都从未教授过他为人鱼进行心肺复苏的方式。上帝，他甚至不知道人鱼需不需要呼吸。

他想他可以试着像电影里的角色常做的，把指背凑到它的鼻尖处探测空气的流动。吸气——吐气，Jared对自己说，他紧张得额角几乎都要渗出汗珠。在好几次的深呼吸以後，Jared把一只手支到热辣辣的沙子上，另一只手缓缓凑近它的脸——

人鱼蓦地睁开眼睛。

Jared本来理应警戒地後退，或是像个白痴一样吓得一屁股坐到沙子上，但他发现自己做不到。他把这归咎於人鱼那双拥有魔力的眼睛，不管是实际意义上还是只是纯粹的比喻。人鱼既长而翘的睫毛上还挂着水珠，跟他鳞片颜色相近的眼珠朦朦胧胧地睁着，里面缀着的金光漂亮得像Jared隔着橱窗看见过最闪亮的宝石。

他们对望不到三秒，人鱼便皱起眉头眯起眼睛。它开始撑起身体，尾鳍在水里无助地拍动；伴随每一下的动作，它的眉结就皱得更紧一点。它看起来痛苦极了，动作笨拙而奇特，使得Jared愣神数刻才反应过来——人鱼是在尝试跟自己拉开距离。在获得这个认知的瞬间，Jared开始从它的眼神和肢体语言里读到 _害怕和恐惧和无措_ ，他几乎是立即站起身，往後退去一步，立刻又後悔自己的动作过急过快，惊动得人鱼又更用力地拍着尾巴，试图往水里滑去。绿色的尾巴拍打着水面，水花四溅，Jared对自己被打湿的裤脚毫不在意，他试着把双手举到空中。

“嘿，嘿！我没有恶意，”他说。他的声音使人鱼的动作停顿下来，Jared禁不住松了口气——然而这只持续了一个瞬间。人鱼随即更剧烈地挣扎起来，尾鳍击打到浅滩上，它发出近似哀鸣的嘶声。

“你受伤了，”Jared唤道，声音被淹没在响亮的水声里。他再次蹲下，垂下双手向着人鱼伸去，却不敢触碰人鱼纤细的手臂，“我只想帮助你。”

人鱼的动作停了下来。它直直地盯着Jared看，湿漉漉的绿眼睛像玻璃珠子一样倒映着他的脸。Jared看见他胸口的起伏逐渐在平稳下来，也不再疯狂地摆动尾巴，他几乎以为人鱼对他放下戒心了；直至人鱼猛地对着他发出凶狠的气音，从喉间发出的嘶声充斥威吓意味。Jared再次後退，浑身绷紧。天知道人鱼是不是肉食性生物——他这才思及这点，紧盯着人鱼的一举一动，重重的鼻息透露出他的紧张。

人鱼的绿眼睛依然定在他的身上。它看起来彷佛是在……在打量Jared。像是在判别他到底是可信还是可疑的存在。它的目光跟悬在空中的太阳一样明亮烫人。Jared不敢再多作举动，就只是站在原地静静地等待人鱼的反应。

他等来了人鱼眯眯眼睛，转开目光又继续挣扎。但这回人鱼的动作流畅多了，不再像刚才那样手足无措，它像是终於想起控制身体的方法，尾巴一摆之後它翻过身来，随着涌上来的一个细浪它的身体被带动着滑进水里。Jared往前踏去一步，冰凉的海水淹上他的脚踝，他的脚步又锁在了原地。

“嘿！”他再度唤道，瞪着眼睛看人鱼慢慢游进水中。

绿色的尾巴逐渐掩在海里，他发誓他听见了人鱼发出疼痛的嘶鸣，看见它摆动尾巴时动作笨拙而闪缩。或许他短短十六年人生里的确从没看见过人鱼游泳的样子，但他百份百肯定人鱼的尾鳍不应该在每一下的摆动间都冒出丝丝的蓝色液体，晕开在水底里。

Jared的视界里已经看不见人鱼的影子，而他听见自己的声音低声说着，“Holy shit.”

Holy shit.

 

 

**2.**

Jared在搜寻引擎里输入“人鱼”和“治疗方法”。搜寻结果给了他Sims3和其他不知名游戏里治疗人鱼的教学步骤，他坐在椅子上翻了个白眼——因为搜寻结果，也因为自己的滑稽举动。直至昨天他还认为人鱼和独角兽和圣诞老人都是大人编造出来哄小孩的呢，怎麽还指望能在网上找到给人鱼治伤的方式。

说不定昨天他只是被过份猛烈的阳光晒昏了头脑，濒临中暑边缘才看到了人鱼的幻觉，一定是这样。 _不是，那是真的，你知道你回家时裤脚的确被水花溅得湿答答一片，你知道你记得那双绿眼睛里面闪着的每一抹金光。_ Jared听着脑里两道嗓音的交锋，砰地阖上笔记型电脑，吵得热烈的脑内瞬间安静下来；他随手抓起背包，离开房间往楼下走去。

“Mom?”他向着厨房喊道。从里面模模糊糊地传来了一声回应，Jared把桌上的一瓶水丢到背包里，扬起嗓子问道，“我们的急救箱在哪里？”

“柜子的第一层抽屉里，”Sherri的声音变得更清晰，连带着她声音里的担忧也同样。“Jay? 一切都还好吗？”

“当然，我只是……呃，稍微擦伤了。小事情。”Jared含糊地应对母亲的问句，边从柜子里翻出来急救箱。他需要绷带——防水的，消炎膏药，还有棉棒。一一丢进背包里，他把拉炼拉好，背包甩到背上，Jared对着厨房的方向说，“我出去一下。去海边，逛逛。”

Sherri把头从厨房里探出来。“你一个人？”

“嗯。”Jared正在把鞋带绑上，站直身体回过头便碰上母亲担忧的眼神。

“你确定你不需要Jeff跟你一起？或者Meg.”Sherri往他的方向走来，他注意到她手上拿着一份三明治。Jared接过後把它也一并丢到背包里，他向Sherri露出一个笑容，附带着甜甜酒窝的那种。

“没事，我一个人就可以。那已经是好几年前——噢，我都觉得像好几世纪前的事了。”Jared耸耸肩，他轻轻一踢鞋跟，凑过去给亲吻Sherri的脸颊，“别担心。”

Sherri怜爱地抚了抚他的头发。

 

幸好Sherri没有坚持要他的兄弟跟着过来。不然让Jeff或者Meg看到他现在这副模样的话，绝对会被笑话的——Jared在海边来回踱步时，占据脑里一半的都是这个念头。而另一半则是在按着他昨天走过的路线，在浅滩处尝试回忆起他到底是在哪里看到人鱼的。

他昨天只是沿着海岸走了一段时间，十五分钟丶半小时？理应没有走了很远才是。他正不安地把手勾上背包的肩带，眼角就捕捉到了他正在寻找的亮金色——他本来只是来碰运气的，没想到却真的让他找着了。说真的，他真庆幸这一带浅滩总是渺无人烟，不然这样头发与尾巴都闪亮亮的人鱼绝对会引起极大的骚动。

他快步迎过去。今天的人鱼不像昨天那般毫无生气地躺在沙滩上，而是曲起尾巴坐直着身体。Jared看见它抬起尾鳍，手指小心翼翼地凑过去触碰尾部，碰着的一刻随即像是浑身触电一般跳起来，尾鳍无力地垂落在沙上。它低垂着头，背向着Jared甚至没有察觉他的靠近。Jared猜如果离得太近的话，人鱼反应过来之後又会对他进行威吓；所以他决定在数步距离外停下，清清嗓子。

“……嘿，”他说。人鱼倏地转过头，沾在发尾的水珠在空中甩出弧度。它开始挣扎起来，摆动的尾鳍相比昨日似乎更虚弱无力，数下的跳动後便停止下来，它依旧嘶嘶鸣叫着，却用右手覆住了左手手臂。昨天渗着蓝色血液的伤口。

Jared不知道人鱼会不会人类的语言——噢天，这真是有够荒谬——但他依然试着直视人鱼的眼睛，“嘿，嘿，放松。我没有恶意，真的。”

由於人鱼不再激动地的用力拍打水面，Jared得以用他最柔软的声音向人鱼搭话。他歪过脑袋想了想，将右手覆上自己的胸膛处拍着，“我是Jared。”

他像是怕这样还不足够明确，而且他也不清楚人鱼的智能到达什麽程度，便伸出一根手指倒过来指向自己，“我。Jared。”

“你，”Jared的指尖指向人鱼。他提起左臂，指着自己前臂处，也就是人鱼臂上受伤的位置，顺着肌肉的线条上下抚摸着，“受伤了。我只是想帮助你。”

人鱼眯着眼睛看他从背包里翻出防水绷带。Jared望望人鱼又望望绷带，最终决定亲身示范绷带的用途；他把绷带缠到臂上，途中手忙脚乱地散开好几次，笨拙不已地终於把绷带裹好在前臂，抬起眼轻轻一拍包扎好的手臂，“包扎。防止感染，伤口会快点好起来。”

他把话讲得慢而温和。在跟人鱼接近一分钟里大眼瞪小眼的期间，Jared发现它的眼神不再像一开始般充满敌意；它正缓缓地歪过脑袋，上下扫视Jared的目光转了一圈以後定定地凝视进他的眼睛里。人鱼的尾巴悠悠摆动，柔软地摇摆的弧度看起来像猫咪愉悦的蜷曲并晃着尾巴的动作。

这样的好时机可遇不可求，他想。

Jared尝试靠近几步。人鱼没有展现抗拒的反应。

他尝试在它面前蹲下来。人鱼静静地抬起头，阳光映得他的绿眼睛澄澈到底。

他伸出手。人鱼的脑袋又更歪斜了一点，透亮的水珠沿着他的脸颊下滑。Jared指了指自己缠着绷带的手臂，转过去指了指人鱼的手臂，“你的手，我得帮你包扎。”

人鱼长长的眼睫眨呀眨的。它从喉间发出细细的嘶响——应该是因为沙子触着它受伤的尾鳍，Jared有一刻害怕人鱼像昨天那样从安静的状态回复後便突然发难，但看来这无需他担心。因为人鱼顺从地把手臂交到了他的手中。

Jared的手掌碰到了人鱼湿凉的皮肤。那触起来的手感就像人的皮肤一样，只是更光滑而冰冷。他猜人鱼是没有汗毛的生物——人鱼应该不是哺乳类动物。然後——哦，幸好伤口只是普通的割伤，看起来并没有多深。他的思绪不着边际，手上动作却是俐落，捧住人鱼的手臂他把背包放到沙滩上，从里面翻出来棉棒。仔细一想，适用於人类身上的消炎膏药不一定适用於人鱼身上，如果涂抹之後引起过敏反应的话……Jared把消炎药丢开，改为只用棉棒轻轻扫过人鱼臂上的伤口。

棉棒柔软的先端触碰到伤口时，人鱼整条尾巴都如同受惊般弹起。Jared轻轻地捏住它的手臂，齿间发出轻柔的气声，“嘘，嘘。没事，只是清理一下伤口。清理好了，我就帮你包扎。”他的安抚神奇地起效了，人鱼任由他握住自己的手臂，尾鳍在水里不安地律动着，拨起一个接着一个波纹。

Jared用棉棒仔细地扫过它的伤口，把先端染上淡蓝色的棉棒随手放到一旁。先别缩手，他随口说，转过去拿绷带後回头过来看见人鱼依然乖乖地把手臂举在空中。Jared讶异地愣了愣，人鱼却只是以乖巧的神情向他眨动眼睛。他也没多在意，就只是开始放轻着动作缠好了第一圈，然後是第二圈，最後的第三圈裹好之後，他小心翼翼地把绷带固定好。

“好了，”他和缓着声调。人鱼的尾巴晃了晃，它正用闲着的手翻开Jared的背包，手里拿起了装着三明治的袋子放到面前，鼻尖抽动着。发现Jared正直勾勾地看着自己，它几乎是立刻就把三明治丢回了背包里，尾鳍有气无力地贴在沙滩上摆了两摆。Jared被这吸引住目光，没有注意到人鱼张了张嘴又抿住嘴唇的举动。

Jared放开——他差点就要用依依不舍来形容自己的动作——人鱼的手臂。人鱼歪着脑袋触着缠在臂上的绷带，望向Jared时把脑袋歪到另一边。Jared“呃”地说了一声，迟疑起来，“绷带至少一天要换一次。”

“如果你明天也会在这附近的话。绷带，”他用指尖轻轻一点人鱼臂上的绷带，“我再帮你更换。”

真不知道他为什麽要跟眼前这大概听不懂自己在说什麽的人鱼讲话。Jared近乎自暴自弃地对自己翻了个白眼，瞥见人鱼尾巴加速的晃动，也没加细想，反射性地开口，“你的尾巴。”

人鱼歪着头看他。Jared再凑近了一点，“你的尾巴也受伤了，对不对？”

在弯腰伸手试图触碰人鱼的尾巴前，Jared真的没作多想，理所当然也没有预料到人鱼会有怎样的反应——疯狂的拍打水面，用力挑泼四溅的水花，凶狠而低哑的嘶声相向。Jared吓得浑身一颤以後迅速收回手，一句“抱歉”跳到唇边又哽住。他往後退去，不知所措地看着人鱼像昨天那般侧过身体，摆动着尾巴在一个又一个冲上岸边的低浪里滑回水中。

人鱼在潜入海里之前回头看了看他。绿色眼珠映着水面反射的光线，在那湿漉漉一片的眼神里，Jared彷佛读出来了近似委屈与歉意的色彩。他怔怔地看着金色的脑袋隐没在水面以下，伫着数刻以後解开着缠在臂上的绷带，乾脆盘腿在浅滩岸上坐了下来。他将绷带一把丢回背包里，右手在里面乱翻乱找着抓出来了同样湿淋淋的袋子。

装在袋子里的三明治因为在太阳底下放得久了，吃起来是绵绵软软带点潮湿的质感。Jared皱着鼻子三两口把三明治通通塞到嘴巴里，吃得非常不是滋味。他满脑子都是人鱼刚才看着食物时闪闪发光的眼神。

 

 

**3.**

连Google也不知道人鱼的主食到底是什麽——Jared忿忿地按着滑鼠，关上一个个显然可信度成疑的网页。他搜寻了不少有关人鱼的神话故事和网站，有些注明人鱼把鱼类奉为海底神明丶有些却清楚列出“它们进食任何鱼丶蟹丶虾丶甚至海草”。对着这些相互矛盾的资料，Jared懊恼地把手梳进头发里，指尖细细地挠过头皮。

每当Jared闭起眼，眼皮底下就会浮现人鱼闪烁着金光的绿眼睛。人鱼的眼睛可能真的拥有魔力；他没办法把浮於海面上那双写满委屈的金绿色眼珠从脑海里驱赶出去。

回过神来的时候，他已经在沿着海岸往浅滩处走去。他的背包因为装着三罐罐头腌鱼而变得沉甸甸的，走到一半，又因为忆起自己忘记带上开罐刀而折返回去小屋。

他第二次确认好东西没有遗漏，走到浅滩处已是汗流浃背。今天人鱼并没有坐在沙滩上。实际上，他并不认为人鱼会再出现在岸边。他记得昨天人鱼对自己的拒绝已经非常明显：嘶叫般的威吓就像炸毛的猫咪一样，但落水之後转过头来却是垂着眉眼的神情。Jared环视浅滩一周，除了海水反射阳光几乎要刺进眼底的明亮，偶尔在天空掠过的鸟儿拍着翅膀，除此以外什麽都没有。如果有人鱼那般耀眼夺目的金发和绿鳞的话，他一定会看见的。

大男孩晃晃毛茸茸的脑袋，用手背擦擦额头，不死心地再度沿着浅滩逛了两周；太阳晒得他的头顶在蒸腾般的发热。一来一回以後他依然看不见人鱼的身影，Jared的肩膀彻底地塌下来，勾在肩带上的双手失落地垂下。他微微猫下背，低下头看着自己的脚尖，每一步踩在沙子上留下浅浅的脚印。对，他应该现在就转身，赶快回到屋子里享受房间里的空调，而不是在空无一人又空无一物的沙滩上等待自己暴晒得出现幻觉，他还有暑期作业和书本和未破关的游戏等待着他——

噗通。

混在平稳的海浪声中，响起一声湿漉漉的水声。像是有什麽击在水面上的声响。Jared转过头去，动作快得几乎要扭伤脖子。人鱼伏在浅滩处朝他摆着尾巴。

“嘿。”Jared愣愣地说。他猜自己应该想出来一句更好的开场白。“呃，哈罗，我猜？”

人鱼双手撑在沙子上，尾鳍抬起，在空中轻轻地左右摇摆。Jared看着它的表情——舒展开来的眉眼，说不出来是上挑还是抿起的嘴唇，潮湿而意外地红润……这是多馀的资讯。Jared想人鱼并没有展现出敌意。他低下头，看着自己跟人鱼之间接近五步的距离；人鱼的尾巴摇摇摆摆，它安静地盯着犹豫不定的人类，换了换姿势，把手肘支到沙上，双手手背托住往右边歪去的头。它臂上缠着的绷带松垮垮的，随着它转换动作，散落开来的一截绷带在空中无力地朝Jared招着手。

Jared捧起人鱼的手臂，才後知後觉地尝试回想自己是怎麽在它身边蹲下的。人鱼安安份份地把手搁在他的手掌里，Jared发现自己的体温能把它的皮肤捂热，而它也不像昨天那样紧张兮兮地直盯着Jared的一举一动了。它的尾巴以近乎惬意的幅度挥动着，任Jared以棉棒给他清理伤口，仅仅是因为痛楚而短暂地皱起眉头。绷带缠紧并固定好的一刻，它把手收回来，右手的食指在绷带上点点按按的彷佛是在触碰什麽新奇事物，尾巴摆动的速度更快了。

Jared把馀下的绷带放回背包里，抬起头然後—— _哇喔。_ 哇喔。人鱼在笑。人鱼居然在对他微笑。从第一次见面起就盈满警戒和恐惧的绿眼睛弯起，沾着未乾水份的嘴唇抿成浅浅的弧度，人鱼一直以来都苍白像纸的脸颊终於染上生气。Jared怔了五秒，可能是十秒，可能更长的时间，直至人鱼动作轻巧地翻身，似乎又要再度滑回海里前，他反射性地开口，“等一下。”

水声静止下来。人鱼转过头，向他眨动眼睛。Jared甚至没有空间去惊讶自己居然唤住了人鱼，他把手伸进背包里，嘴上吞吞吐吐地说，“我给你带了食物。呃，我不清楚，我猜你们应该会吃鱼？”

Jared拿出一个罐头。他瞄了人鱼一眼，没有看它的表情，只是确认它没有突然把全身肌肉都绷得紧紧的。

“我搜过资料，没找到人鱼喜欢吃什麽。然後我猜，在海里的话，主食应该就是鱼类了？虽然……呃，我也不清楚，我想你可能肚子饿了。就只是这样。”他活像个要跟初恋对象告白的小男生，前言不对後语而语无伦次。最後他决定不多作解释——反正人鱼应该只觉得他在唠唠叨叨的碎碎念自己听不懂的语言——他把罐头放到沙上，翻翻找找的从背包里拿出开罐刀。

蹲在沙子上开罐比想像中困难，人鱼的目光炽热，跟太阳一样灼得他的皮肤隐隐生疼。他好不容易把罐头打开，把开罐刀丢到一旁，装着腌鱼的罐头往人鱼面前推去。

“腌鱼，吞拿鱼。”他说，眨眨眼睛生怕人鱼不知道那是吃的，把手放到张开的嘴边，做出把什麽东西扒进嘴巴里的动作。“食物，”

Jared指了指人鱼，将罐头推得更近它的方向。“给你的。”

人鱼花了近一分钟的时间，只是把视线从Jared的脸和罐头腌鱼之间来来回回的穿梭着。Jared抿出一个友好与紧张各占一半的微笑，目光与人鱼充满审视意味的眼神撞上以後，便默不作声地挪到一边。他准备好要在人鱼失控给他泼来一身水花以前拔腿就逃了。当水声响起的时候，他下意识挡住头部後退一步，没有迎来衣服漫得湿透而凉飕飕地搭到身上的触感，只听见有什麽东西轻轻地拍动水面的声响。

Jared把视线转回来，人鱼正蜷曲起尾巴，手里拿着罐头端详，闪着亮光的眼神里写满好奇。Jared看它把脸凑近过来抽动鼻子，眼底突然浮现出光芒——下一刻Jared只看见人鱼把罐头放到嘴边，仰起头把腌鱼倒进嘴里。张开嘴丶数下咀嚼丶咕噜吞进喉间，人鱼的动作流畅而急切得过份，简直就像饿了好几天未有进食的模样。或许它的确是。

“……我猜你是饿坏了。”Jared重新蹲下来撑着头。人鱼的尾巴在低低的浪花里摆动着，罐头里的腌鱼清空以後，尾鳍的摆动便停了下来，它低下头去盯着空空如也的罐子看。

人鱼的心思比Jared想像中要更加好懂。他只需要半刻的思考，便伸出手从背包里抓出另一个罐头；有了经验以後，这回在沙子上使用开罐刀变得更加轻松。他把打开的罐头放到沙子上，再次往人鱼面前推去。人鱼仰起头来看他，嘴边还沾着腌鱼的汁液，嘴唇晶晶亮亮。

它伸出手，抓起罐头凑到嘴边。在咀嚼和吞咽声变得响亮以前，两个既轻又软，一不小心就会被浪花吞没的音节，轻飘飘地钻进了Jared耳里。

“谢谢。”

Jared瞪大眼睛，愣愣地看着人鱼若无其事地吃起腌鱼来，榛绿色的尾巴摆呀摆的。

 

 

**4.**

“你会说话。”Jared说。连他自己也无法判别他的语气听起来到底是愕然是意外是恐惧还是生气。他盯着人鱼，看它伸出舌头舔去下唇处缓缓滴落的汁液。他因为愣住而张开的嘴巴尚未合上，又呆呆的重覆了一遍，“你会说话。”

人鱼把两个空罐子放在一起。它摇着尾巴说，“是。”

“你听得懂我说话！”Jared的声调往上扬起。人鱼歪过头，像是不懂他为什麽要突然大声说话，再次回应他听起来跟问句没两样的感叹句。

“是。”

“那你——你应该丶”Jared顿了一顿，瘪瘪嘴试着把语调重新拉得平稳，“你这两天来可以跟我说说话，至少……你知道的，让我知道你会说话丶听得懂我说话。”

一瞬之间，Jared这数天以来跟人鱼对话时指手划脚丶乱比乱划丶又像跟孩童沟通般刻意拖慢语速放柔语调，在他的想像里突然变成了笨蛋一般的滑稽举动。人鱼看起来一定也觉得自己像个白痴吧。他抬起眼睛看着人鱼把脑袋歪斜向另一边，然後它那长长的丶翘得要命的睫毛快速地眨动起来。

“你丶坏人。”人鱼说。Jared瞪着眼睛想要反驳它的话，看见人鱼皱着眉头的样子，把话吞回了肚子里。它显然是在纠结要怎麽组织语句。最终从它仍然覆着湿汽的嘴巴里跳出来的句子是，“你，坏人，我不知道。”

Jared试着组织它语里的意思。人鱼的语言能力显然只到能简单传达意思的程度，Jared猜测着，“你不知道我是不是坏人？”

“是。”人鱼晃着淡绿色的鱼鳍。

“那麽你现在知道我不是坏人了？”Jared问道。

人鱼看进他的眼睛里，翻过身伏到沙子上，指尖推了推手边的空罐子，又摸摸自己手臂上包扎得好看整齐的绷带。“食物。这个。你给我的。”

在人鱼的认知里，“给它食物”和“好人”之间似乎是等号。Jared一时之间不知道应该笑起来还是揉揉额头，最後他选择边苦笑着边用指尖在额际打转。他在人鱼旁边盘腿坐下，人鱼没有往旁边缩开。“你只跟好人说话？”

绿色的鱼尾巴曲起来在空中慢悠悠的一晃一晃。“本来，不想。可是你给我食物，这个。想说谢谢。”

 _本来不打算跟你说话。可是你给我食物，帮我包扎，所以我想跟你说声谢谢。_ 人鱼的语调用词和背後的意思都像孩子天真的童言童语一般纯粹。Jared眨着眼睛看它，它回以率直的视线，像绿色宝石一样明亮的眼睛使Jared说不出因由地觉得耳尖发热。他略显结巴地说“别客气”，人鱼就乖巧地回他“好”。

Jared用眼角瞄一眼躺在旁边摆着尾的人鱼。他们之间隔差不多一臂的距离。

“伤口。”Jared开口说，人鱼转过来从下而上地仰视他。“伤口怎麽样了？”

“怎麽样？”它像小孩牙牙学语般学着Jared的音调。Jared决定用更简单的问句让它更好理解。

“伤口还疼吗？”

“疼。”人鱼几乎是立刻回应道，它抿住嘴唇，垂下眉又敛下了视线。连带着湿漉漉的头发，它看起来可怜兮兮，甚至让Jared对於主动提起这话题感到几分愧疚。它提起手轻轻地抚过绷带，“这里，疼。”

它把尾鳍抬起来，艳丽的阳光映得尾鳍部份近乎透明，淡淡的绿色闪烁光芒。“这里，疼。疼。游泳。疼。”

 _这里更疼了，疼得没办法游泳。_ Jared解读出意思以後拧起眉头，只得说，“好好处理过伤口之後，就会好起来的。”

“好。”它说。

“尾巴也包扎一下，会愈合得更快。”

“好。”人鱼翻过身来。它不晓得是没听懂Jared话里的意思，还是实在不希望被触碰到尾巴，翻身以後它没有像Jared想要看到的那般乖乖把绿尾巴放到Jared手边让他包扎；而Jared亦不想要吓坏好不容易才对自己放下戒备的小人鱼。他察觉人鱼摆着尾巴要滑回水里去了，有点急切又有点没底气地赶紧说，“我明天再来帮你包扎，好吗？”

人鱼游进水里，转过身来没有说话；在Jared眼中看来，它脸上的笑容比波光粼粼的海面还要更加耀眼。

 

 

**5.**

人鱼在海水里浮浮沉沉，只露出半颗头跟一双盈满期昐的绿眼睛，等待着跟它约定好的人类。待在水里摆动尾鳍的时候它依旧会感受到痛楚，但至少手臂上覆着绷带的伤口不再像刚受伤的时候，带着尖锐的刺痛而热辣辣的。这应该是多亏了人类给它清理伤口并给了它这个，这个覆在伤口上的条状物。

看来爸爸说得不对——人类也不全是坏人。

它把脑袋沉回水里去。坏人不应该会帮它治疗伤口，也不会给它食物（而且是非常好吃的食物），也不应该有一头看起来毛蓬蓬乱糟糟的头发，不应该有比它看见过最清澈的海水更不带杂质的眼睛，更不应该有跟太阳一样令它觉得脸颊泛起灼热的笑容。

说起来人类一开始有跟它自我介绍过来着。人鱼张开嘴，喷出一串咕噜咕噜的气泡，依靠模糊的印象试着模仿人类当时吐出口的音节。Jared。Jared。Jared。在水里他只听见气泡成形破裂的声响，於是它噘起嘴巴，轻轻地摆动尾巴游上水面——

“Jared.”它喃喃道，是因为看见了人影逐渐靠近浅滩这边，然後在岸边停下。它游了过去，热辣的太阳洒到背上，在海浪的推涌之下它滑到沙滩上。人类——Jared正低下头来看他，露出了让人目眩的灿烂笑容。

“嗨。”Jared说。人鱼把尾鳍扬起来晃动，算是打招呼的方式。这让Jared的笑容更亮眼几分，他在人鱼的眼前蹲下，人鱼听见他用混着柔软鼻音的嗓子问他“伤口怎麽样”。它记得那是问它还疼不疼的意思。

“疼。”它说，偏偏头又补充着，“好一点。”

虽然不知道为什麽，但Jared看起来很满意它的答覆。它仰头看着对方，慢悠悠地摆动自己的绿色尾巴，向着Jared伸出了自己的手臂。它也不知道为什麽Jared看起来如此惊讶，但按照Jared在为他替换手臂上的那个——听说是绷带——前眨眨眼睛抿起嘴唇微笑的模样来看，他似乎对於它这个举动很是高兴。

人鱼猜这是一件好事。

Jared把装着食物的小罐子交到它的手上时，嘴里在碎碎念着“加工物”“防腐剂”之类它听不懂的字词，人鱼歪歪脑袋看着他，最终还是没敌过罐子里冒出缕缕香气钻进鼻尖间。它也不理解为什麽自己仰起头把食物倒进嘴里，Jared会蹲在旁边低声笑起来；它直勾勾的看过去，Jared便在它身边坐下。它抬起头，看见Jared眼睛里有橘色有绿色又有金色。真神奇。

“你。为什麽笑？”它问道，覆着绿色鳞片的尾巴不自觉地轻轻晃动。Jared瞪大眼睛，发出“咳咳”的声音。

“我哪有在笑？”

“有。”人鱼摆动尾巴的速度更快了，它重覆着，“有。有。”

“没有。”Jared说。於是人鱼把清空的罐子往沙上一放，抿抿嘴唇，它知道应该怎麽做——它应该把尾巴平放下来，用尾鳍挑起水花泼到Jared的身上。可是它的尾鳍还疼着。它把唇抿成一线哼哼了两声。这换来了Jared又是一声“咳咳”，像是有什麽卡在咽喉里一样。Jared凑过来跟它说“对不起，我并不是想要取笑你”。

人鱼抬起头来。它知道“对不起”的意思，那是在表达歉意，而Jared看起来的表情也挺抱歉的，他皱着眉，眼神无辜又可怜。人鱼摆摆尾巴，唇线松动弯成弧度，“不用，对不起，Jared.”

它看着Jared瞪大眼睛的惊讶模样。这是怎麽了——它再次歪过脑袋，“Jared?”

“你知道我的名字。”Jared说。人鱼回了一句“是”，它轻轻地把尾巴放回水里，触着水面时轻轻嘶了一声。

“你，你告诉我。”它解释着，你第二次遇见我的时候有跟我做过自我介绍。Jared沉默了数秒，才发出“噢”和“原来如此”的声音。它笑了起来，因为Jared张大嘴巴形成“O”的形状，那让他看起来蠢蠢的。跟第一次与自己对上目光时一样蠢蠢的。它还是第一次听见自己的笑声，没有被水流的轰轰响声掩没的声音回响在它的胸膛和耳朵里。奇怪的感受。

Jared坐在它的旁边，也在轻声笑着。人鱼把空罐子叠到一起，摸了摸手上的绷带，它需要人类帮它带来食物和处理伤口，而人类做到了；照理来说它可以拍拍尾巴游进水里，享受水里舒适的冰凉，而不是趴在沙滩上接受阳光炙热的洗礼来着。但这一刻，它觉得待在Jared旁边比一个人躲在水里等待伤口愈合要来得有趣。

跟人类交流很有趣。这让它知道自己偷偷学的人类语也算是学有所成。至少它能够跟人类交流。像现在这样——

“所以。”Jared说，他是他们之间更多话的那个。“你知道我的名字，可是我还不知道你的。”

人鱼眨眨眼睛。水滴随着他的动作滑落脸颊，“是。”

“你叫什麽名字？”Jared问道。

人鱼犹豫了起来。也不全因为它还对这个人类有所警戒——事到如今，再怎麽警戒也为时已晚——而是，它不知道怎麽告诉人类自己的名字。人鱼的语言跟人类的语言始终有所差别，语法和发音也是，特别是发音。

所以当人鱼第数不清多少次重覆自己的名字，而人类也只觉得那是不可解又无法模仿的发音时，它再次抿起嘴唇，手臂往後一挑，泼起了水花击到Jared的脸上。它再重覆一次自己的名字，到了Jared的嘴里总是会变成近似“Jan-son”的发音。最後Jared抹着自己一脸的水珠，放轻声音喊了他一声“Jen”，人鱼的动作停了下来，它眨眨眼睛，没发现自己的尾巴正在空中左右晃动着。

Jared察觉了它的反应，扬起眉头，他露出了满意的笑容，并试着再读了一次，“Jensen?”

还不坏。人鱼想，虽然听起来还是怪怪的，但至少足够接受自己的名字了；而且——它不讨厌对方这样称呼自己。於是它摆摆尾巴，仰起首接受了人类对自己的称呼。

不过因为Jared一直 _Jen Jensen Jen_ 地喊着实在是让它觉得不怎麽自在，人鱼还是忍不住抬起手，给Jared泼了一脸海水。


End file.
